


Key To My Fantasies

by idelion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelion/pseuds/idelion
Summary: Yang lets herself into Blake's apartment at an... interesting time.She probably won't get caught. Probably.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Key To My Fantasies

Yang’s keys clinked together in her hand as she pulled them from the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. She could easily have rung the doorbell to announce her arrival, but there was a certain satisfaction in letting herself in with the spare key Blake had given her. 

She looked at the key in her hand. When they went to get it cut, Yang had insisted it be cut from bright purple metal so it stood out from the others. “Because it’s the most important one,” Yang had justified. 

“Remember, it’s for emergencies only,” Blake had said to her friend. As it turned out, Yang’s idea of an emergency often included late-night snack runs and ‘surprise sleepovers’. Blake always rolled her eyes but never complained.

Yang squeezed it tightly and smiled. 

Blake’s apartment was tidy as always, a towering stack of books on the couch the only thing even vaguely out of place. Although, despite it being Blake’s apartment and the apartment being quite small, Yang couldn’t see or hear her. The kitchen and living area were joined, and she wasn’t there. The only separate rooms were Blake’s bedroom and the attached bathroom. Maybe she was still getting ready.

That would be fair; Blake wasn’t expecting Yang to be there, after all. She hadn’t told Blake she was coming. They had plans to head into the city to grab lunch with Weiss and Ruby, and Yang thought she’d be nice and give Blake a ride on Bumblebee so she didn’t have to take the bus. 

_Maybe she’s sleeping?_ Yang thought, eyeing Blake’s bedroom door. The door was ajar, the lights off. Yang took a few steps closer.

_“Mmm…”_ A voice rang through from inside. 

It sounded like Blake, Yang thought, but she didn’t call out to get Blake’s attention. She wasn’t sure why, but something inside her told her to be quiet and listen. She crept closer.

A soft hissing sound became clearer as Yang got closer. It was constant, like… like a shower running. Blake was in the shower. 

_Ah, yes,_ Yang thought to herself. _A reasonable explana-_

_“Ah… mmm…”_ Through the sprinkling sounds of the water, Yang could clearly distinguish what sounded like frequent, pleasurable groans and moans. That seemed unusual. Maybe she was just really, really enjoying her shower. 

Another moan slipped from the shower, this one longer, more drawn out, more desperate. Yang felt her thighs squeeze together subconsciously. 

Is she…?

_“Oh, gods.”_ Blake’s voice rang clear from the shower and Yang felt her knees weaken, her heart pounding and cheeks flushing as the realisation hit her. 

_She’s touching herself in the shower._

Yang’s mind raced, every thought demanding to be thought at once. She thought Blake was hot, obviously, and she hated to admit that she’d jump at any chance Blake gave her without a second thought. But Blake was her best friend, her partner in (sometimes actual) crime, nothing more. She knew she wasn’t doing anything _wrong_ when she thought about Blake in a more-than-friends way; it was just kind of weird spending your days hanging out with someone you had an amazing platonic connection with and then going home and getting yourself off while thinking about them. 

_“Unhhh…”_

Yang turned, her back pressing against the wall outside Blake’s bedroom. She could feel heat building between her thighs. She felt dizzy, guilty, but her legs felt weak and her thighs pressed together as she listened, Blake gasping and moaning to herself. 

She knew she should leave. It was the right thing to do. Still, almost subconsciously, she slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor and stretching her legs out as she felt her resolve crumble. She closed her eyes, Blake’s sweet cries filling her mind. 

Yang’s hands had found their way across her own body, one heading up to knead a breast and the other toying with the waistband of her shorts, unbuttoning them before sliding down. She was wet already, just Blake’s sounds enough to get her turned on immediately. Yang leaned back against the wall, shifting her hips forward as she started to touch herself.

The sounds from the shower made a steady pace. Yang’s fingers pressed against her clit, moving in slow circles, matching the pace she was imagining Blake touching herself to, their fingers working at the same time. 

Yang had a vivid mental image of Blake sitting on the floor of her shower, legs splayed, head thrown back. One hand on a breast, thumb massaging her hardened nipple. The fingers of her other hand slid between her folds, picking up moisture before circling up to her clit, gently rubbing around the swollen nub. Blake would like it gentle, Yang thought, at least to start. She’d take her time, teasing herself with light touches and slow strokes, letting herself soak up all the firing of nerve endings and twitching of toes. 

Blake’s moans sped up slightly and Yang’s pace quickened as she imagined Blake’s did, circles growing more impatient as her breathing grew fast and shallow. Yang pictured Blake’s other hand snaking down, passing the first and heading further down, touching at her entrance. Yang’s own hand followed suit, teasing herself as she waited for her mind’s image of Blake to have her fun. 

A short, sharp cry from the shower spurred Yang into action. Where previously they’d been soft and slow, this sound was different. Blake’s voice was strained, hoarse, desperate, and the cries kept coming. Yang knew what it was – Blake was fingering herself, curling her fingers against her inner walls, coaxing the sounds from herself as she ran her fingertips over and over the perfect spot. 

Yang slipped two fingers inside herself, matching Blake’s new pace. This was faster, more urgent than before. Yang bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from entering a screaming match with Blake. Her own fingers rubbed inside herself, her other hand keeping circles around her clit, Blake’s moans spurring her on. She was getting close, she could feel it. She hoped she wouldn’t finish before Blake. Despite feeling all kinds of guilty and dirty for not only eavesdropping on her best friend masturbating, but masturbating herself while listening to it, Yang wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Yang’s mind kept up the image of Blake. Two of Blake’s fingers were inside herself up to the knuckles, pushing in and out, curling inside. Her other hand rubbed her clit quickly, her toes pointing and jaw agape as she fucked herself on the floor of the shower, cries of pleasure filling the room and the next room over. Her chest heaved, water cascading down her breasts as she panted, working herself closer and closer to the edge. 

Yang felt herself hanging on by a thread, so close to orgasm but willing herself to hang on until Blake finished. By the steady increase in Blake’s volume, she wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Her fingers pushed inside herself as deeply as they could, back arched against the wall as she rocked her hips in time to Blake’s cries. 

Blake’s voice started to hitch, breathing quickened, cries shorter and higher pitched. Yang’s hands sped up, her wrists aching, pounding inside herself. She let slip a few strangled moans as she imagined Blake’s desperation, Blake’s fingers pounding, Blake’s eyes rolling back as she came. 

_“Oh fuck, Yang!”_ Blake’s voice shook, shouting as she let go. Yang pictured it perfectly; Blake’s body shuddering, back arching and hips rocking back as she reached her peak. Her hands kept moving, riding out every last muscle contraction, a few more short moans escaping her as her upper back pressed hard against the wall. Her eyes pressed shut, legs twitched, neck strained as her head rolled back.

Yang’s mind reeled as her inner walls clenched around her fingers, the sound of her name from Blake’s desperate voice pushing her to her peak. She kept rubbing her clit, caressing inside herself as she rode out every sound from Blake’s perfect lips, the image of Blake fucking herself to orgasm tipping Yang over the edge and holding her there as her body tensed and shuddered. 

Yang’s body slumped back as her breathing steadied, hands retreating from inside her shorts. She wiped them absentmindedly on her shirt. She didn’t really care. All she could think about was that Blake had said her name. _Her_ name as she fucked herself. What did that mean? Did Blake like Yang too? Was it some kind of weird accident? 

Yang racked her brain for answers, barely noticing that the shower had shut off. She jumped into action, scrambling to her feet. She had intended to get to the door and bail as quickly as possible, but she fumbled with her keys and sent them flying. 

_“No!”_ Yang hissed under her breath, crouching down to pick them up only to drop them again. She was too flustered, too frantic, entering total panic mode. _“God fucking-”_

“Yang?”

She felt her blood run cold. She looked over her shoulder. 

Blake stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Her hair was dripping, beads of water running down the skin of her shoulders and legs, visible outside of the towel she had wrapped around her midsection. The towel wasn’t very long, didn’t cover much of her thighs or chest – despite herself, Yang felt herself heat up again at the sight. Blake’s cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, chest rising and falling quickly. 

Neither of them said anything. Yang finally got a hold of her keys and stood, facing Blake. She was sure their dumbfounded expressions matched, that Yang’s own face was just as red as Blake’s. 

Yang watched Blake’s eyes travel downward. Yang glanced down as well. She’d forgotten to button her shorts back up. 

“You…” Blake started, eyes meeting Yang’s, “did you-”

“I’m sorry.” Yang interjected. “I… I wanted to come pick you up and take you to lunch. I thought it’d be nice. I didn’t mean to… to stay. Once I figured out what you were doing.” She mumbled the last sentence, feeling her face burning. 

“It’s…” Blake’s brow furrowed, relaxed, furrowed again, cheeks burning. “You also… you touched yourself too, didn’t you?” 

Yang wanted to curl up and die in a hole rather than answer that. But Blake must have known the answer already. What worried Yang was what might come next. “I did. Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

Yang felt herself responding before she even knew what she was saying. “Because I’m into you.” 

They both paused, Blake scanning Yang’s face and Yang internally cursing herself. Yang was sure she looked terrified. She felt it. But she kept her composure, didn’t backtrack. What she said was true, after all. Blake said nothing, though her face gave away her racing mind. Blake didn’t seem to have a response. Yang figured she’d try asking her own questions. 

“You said my name. When you…” Yang trailed off, Blake’s face somehow turning redder. “Why?” 

Blake looked away, took a deep breath, and looked back. “Because I’m into you.” 

_Fuck yeah_ , was the first reaction in Yang’s mind. She released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, confetti canons going off in her mind. _Oh my god, Blake likes me. She actually likes me._

“Oh. Cool.” 

The two stood looking at each other for a minute, neither saying anything else, both still registering what had happened and what had been said. Yang saw Blake fiddling with the edge of her towel, biting her lip, eyes flicking between Yang and an apparently very interesting piece of floor. Yang buttoned her shorts back up and shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to act casual, like she wasn’t screaming on the inside.

Naturally, it was Yang who eventually broke the silence. 

“So… what do we do now?” 

“Well, we’ve still got lunch to go to. I should put some clothes on.”

“Or, you could leave them off?”

“Don’t push your luck, Xiao Long.”


End file.
